THE HOLLOW ROYALTY
by killercroc
Summary: Naruto won the war but was stabbed in the back by Kyuubi. Now the rage he felt at the entire situation made him a strange tiger-like creature that's constantly hungry. At least he has the love of a sexy blue-haired panther queen. Naruto/femGrimmjow named Grimmchi. Naruto strong enough to make hogyoku-powered Aizen look like a bitch. Grimmchi can beat Aizen but would receive wounds.
1. Those closest are most dangerous

Well the idea for this is a lot like the idea behind my first fic, THE NOLIFE QUEEN AND THE DEMON NINJA

...  
...

It had been years since he finally ended it. The fourth Great Shinobi war had ended with a literal bang. Naruto chuckled to himself, his muscled four-legged body walking over the bodies of the dead, half-eaten hollows that thought it would be a good idea to attack the tiger hollow. That's right, for some reason, he looked like a freaking tiger. He had no idea why, with Kyuubi inside him when he was alive he half expected to be a fox hollow but he ended up being a muscle-bound feline hollow. He had to admit, he wouldn't want to be based on any other animal. He was glad that the fox, and everything about that particular animal was gone, it was the the bastard had gotten him sent here in the first place. He had turned Naruto's body into a bomb right after he had just about killed himself using everything he had to beat Madara, Obito and Sasuke, all in the same fight. It had taken using all of kyuubi's chakra that he could combined with all the Nature chakra he and about fifty shadow dopplegangers could gather but he had beaten them. When he was about to finish them off Kyuubi suddenly showed why you shouldn't trust your own prisoner.

...  
...

Flashback

...  
...

"HAHAHAHA, FINALLY, I'LL BE FREE OF BOTH THE UCHIHA CLAN AND YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Naruto, while knowing that whatever Kyuubi was doing wouldn't be good for him, was more worried about his friends and comrades. When he began to feel his chest burning he realised what Kyuubi was doing. He was using his corrupt chakra to turn Naruto into a massive, living bomb. Everything after that happened too quickly.

After the explosion he looked around. Thankfully it looked like people hadn't been within the blast radious and only he and the three Uchiha had gotten caught in the blast. They seemed to be looking around, trying to figure out why they were healed, not even realizing that they were dead and in soul form. Naruto looked behind himself and suddenly saw Kyuubi looking at him smuggly...until the giant fuzz-ball saw the chain coming from his own chest. He began to get angry and turned to yell at Naruto but froze when he saw the enormous look of rage on the brat's face.

Naruto couldn't believe this, this giant, furry bastard had killed him, and tried to kill tons of other people in the process and he was angry at him!? He didn't notice the chain on his own chest begin to quickly eat the time he looked down and saw that only one link was left he said the first word that came to mind.  
"SHIT!" and then he disintegrated.

Kyuubi saw this and grinned, at least the little brat was gone and dead now. His happiness quickly ended when Naruto reformed. The only thing that was normal was above his neck, everything else looked like a deformed tiger. He suddenly opened his mouth in a silent scream, white slime gushing from his mouth, forming around his head,  
taking the shape of a mask depicting a snarling tiger.

Kyuubi, for the first time since he was in the presence of the Shinigami king, felt fear, pure, unrefined fear. He didn't expect the brat to become a hollow, much less so quickly. Normally this wouldn't have worried him but because of the seal linking their life-forces when Naruto died, so did he. He was now a plus of a demon, vastly different from a normal plus. A demon plus could skyrocket a hollow's power if it was eaten. It also had the strange effect of turning a normal hollow straight into an adjucha Kyuubi turned and was about to run but Naruto was far faster now. He couldn't think very clearly but one thing that was obvious was the anger he felt for the massive furry creature.

He quickly ran at Kyuubi and, upon reaching the chain attatched to the Kyuubi's chest, grabbed the base with his jaws and, before Kyuubi could to anything, bit down. As soon as Naruto was through the chain Kyuubi felt himself beggining to get sucked into Naruto's mouth.

He kept struggling but it wasn't doing much, "NO, I just got out! I refuse to be eaten by a brat like you!" Of course it wasn't really his choice. He was quickly absorbed, and so ended the nine-tailed fox.

Naruto suddenly began convulsing, his body shrinking but becoming more tiger like. When it finally stopped, he looked like a tiger, covered nose to the tip of his tail in flexable bone armor. His mask actually seemed to meld with the flesh underneath it and become his face.

He turned to the three Uchiha who had been watching the whole thing with a stupid look on their faces, and began talking with a sadistic smile and in a bloodcurdling tone, "Well look what we have here, three little snacks!" He immediatly was behind Sasuke and promptly bit him in half. Madara and Obito were turned to run but their spirits didn't have any advantages their physical bodies had so they were quickly pinned and had their faces ripped off and eaten. Naruto ate what remained but didn't know what to do afterwards.

Suddenly, as if by instinct, he willed a black, swirling portal to open and jumped into it.

When he landed he looked around and saw nothing but an endless dessert in every direction. With nothing else to do, he began walking.

...  
...

He couldn't believe how long it had been since he came here. By his own count it was ten thousand years but that was just off the top of his head, it could be more or less but it was in that general area. He still remembered the times before the soul society even existed. He had ended up fighting shinigami before, mainly captains.  
They never lasted more than thirty seconds in a fight and that was when he was holding back.

His power was beyond monsterous. He had fought six extreamly powerful vasto lordes just to find out were he stacked up and he just destroyed them, they couldn't even scratch him. He didn't notice a big difference in his power level when he ate them either. It took some time but he finally understood why he wasn't evolving. It was because he had eaten Kyuubi. It had made it roughly ten times harder for him to become a vasto lorde. That was a little over four thousand years ago and, after eating nothing but adjucha and vasto lorde, he was very close to evolving. All he needed was a few dozen adjucha and he would be there. He was already the strongest being in Hueco Mundo but he wanted the rank to go with it.

The best part of the whole thing was his traveling companion. It had been one hell of a wild ride ever since he had met her.

...  
...

He suddenly heard shouts and the obvious sounds of battle. He quickly realized it was three dunes to his right. He was there in the blink of an eye and what he saw interested him immensly. It was a panther adjucha fighting against a good dozen others. From the grunts that came from the feline it was obvious that it was female and she was losing this fight, despite delivering massive amounts of damage to all involved. The taunting going on between them made it obvious that they were just interested in eating the feline.

One adjucha, who looked like a cross between a gorilla and lizard, was about to attack her from behind. He didn't know why but he felt compelled to save her.

The gor-lizard got behind her, and shouted like a moron. "I'm eating this pussycat tonight!"...dumbass ain't he?

The feline turned around with a suprised look on her face, the fist inches away from crushing her head. Naruto chose this moment to interfere.

In a flash the gor-lizard had fangs tearing his hand off. When the flash stopped it showed a large tiger with a smirk on his face, choming on the gor-lizard's hand.

The panther hollow couldn't believe what was happening. Not only had an adjucha saved her life but it looked a lot like her. That was increadably rare, that and she couldn't help but admire his muscled form for some reason.

She snapped out of her daze and, asuming that he wanted to eat her like all the others, shouted, "What!? You want some too!?"

The tiger looked at her and grinned. "No, not from you. Though don't you think your friends look appitizing enough little miss kitty?"

The panther somehow became red in the face, from anger or embarresment, he honestly couldn't tell. "MY NAME IS GRIMMCHI JEAGERJAQUES JACKASS! And they're not my friends, they ate my traveling companions and have been trying to eat me for a while."

Naruto just looked at them all with a grin on his face, "Well then, you wanna make a meal out of them? I've never had a traveling companion before and life would definitely be more interesting with you around."

With this said he instantly fired a multitude cero, without gathering any energy whatsoever, and vaporised the heads of every adjucha except Grimmchi, who after seeing this, just stared with a shocked look on her face.

She finally snapped out of her stuper when Naruto, after eating four of the adjucha, came over and poked her forehead with his paw, "I didn't touch you so you can't be dead." He waited a few seconds and, when it was obvious that she wasn't going to come around anytime soon, sighed and took a deep breath, "LITTLE MISS FLUFFY KITTY SAYS WHAT!"

Grimmchi jumped a foot in the air and whirled around with a shocked look on her face, "WHAT!?" Her question was met with Naruto's roaring laughter. She turned to look at him only to find him on his back with his legs flailing in the air, tears running down his face from laughing so hard. It took her a second for her brain to process everything, but when she did her face went red, definately from embaressment this time, and yelled at him, "JERK!" Then she turned away, her embaressment finally beating her anger. She didn't know why but she didn't want to fight him. She knew he was stronger than him, that was obvious but that never stopped her before. There was just something that made her not want to fight him.

Naruto, after getting back onto his feet and getting control of himself, told her, "Just go and eat those adjucha, I got my laugh." He turned to walk away but Grimmchi ran in front of him.

"Why did you save me instead of killing us all and then eating everything?" It was a valid question for a place like Hueco Mundo. Here the strong live because the weak are all eaten and provide power and sustenance for the strong.

Naruto just chuckled, "I've got strength in spades. The only reason I eat anymore is to remove the hunger and that'll be gone in a few more adjucha. You can use it more than I can, so go eat them."

Grimmchi still wasn't buying it, "If you only need a few more adjucha to evolve then why not eat?"

Naruto looked at her, "I'm not entirely sure myself. I just can't bring myself to even think about eating you. As for eating the other adjucha, you can use the power more than I can...why are you questioning this so much? Shouldn't it be a good thing that I don't want to eat you?"

She looked him in the eye and, after judging that he wasn't lying, told him, "It's not that I'm not happy with how it ended, it's just...after traveling with those idiots that followed me everywhere I went. I was wondering if I could come with you." She looked at him nervously. It was obvious that she wanted to go with him badly, she didn't know why though.

Naruto looked at her in suprise for a second but did the four-legged equvilant of a shrug and told her, "If you want, but first you really should eat those other adjucha. There's no point in letting them go to waste."

Grimmchi nodded and began eating.

...  
...

Life had been amazing ever since Grimmchi joined him. He had finally evolved but the great part was his own, personal ability. He could freely go back and forth between his adjucha and vasto lorde form. The only thing that changed when he became a vasto lorde was the his he gained whire fur all over his body, he stood on two legs, his fore-paws become hands and he gains shorts and a blue jewel necklace. When Grimmchi first saw this her reaction was hilarious. She stared at him for ten seconds and then proceeded to drool for another twenty. When she was over she shook her head and they both agreed to never talk about it again. He not only had someone to talk to but he truly enjoyed her company. He wouldn't tell her, but over the years, he had even come to love her. He wasn't going to tell her because the only thing he feared was Grimmchi not returning his feelings and leaving. Fortunatly and unfortunatly, she was in the exact same position. It's fortunate because when it finally comes out in the open they'll be all happy-happy. Unfortunatly, they've been loving eachother for a good hundred years and haven't gotten around to telling eachother. Naruto, after waiting for a few hundred years was finally going to tell her.

He decided that his adjucha form would be best, it always felt strange when he crouched to talk to her in his vasto lorde form. She had grown several times more powerful since the day they met, with all the vasto lordes Naruto took down and let her eat. She was close to evolving herself.

He walked over to her, "Grimmchi, I need to tell you something." It was obvious that he was nervous as hell.

Grimmchi looked at Naruto with a confused look. He was always so confident about everything he did, it was strange to see him like this. "What is it Naruto?"

Naruto took a few minutes to build up his courage, "Grimmchi, we traveled together for years now. I...(sigh) I don't know any other way to say this. Grimmchi, over the years, I've come to love you more than life itself. I love you Grimmchi and I can only hope you don't want to leave now-" He didn't get to finish because he was bowled over by a hysteric Grimmchi.

"(sob, sob) I love you too, I was afraid to tell you because I thought you wouldn't feel the same way." She proceeded to bury her head into his chest and quickly began calming down.

After a while she fell asleep and began snuggling into Naruto's chest. All he could do was smile with a few tears of his own. He was glad that he had decided to tell her when they were in a secluded cave. They wouldn't be in any danger in the open but Naruto didn't want to wake her to see himself covered in blood and someone carcess lying near them.

All he could and wanted to do was curl up with Grimmchi still snuggled up to him and fall asleep.

...

...  
...

white tiger by fliegen80s - type this into any search engine for Naruto's vasto lorde form

grimmchi doodles by werewolflover25 - What Grimmchi will look like as an arrancar

Before any of you ask, Grimmchi will have an attitude that's very similar to Rangiku when it comes to flirting, only it will only be with Naruto and she'll still be the same blood-thirsty individual that we all know Grimmjow to be. Just needed a bit of emotion for the whole getting together thing. They've been holding their emotions in for years, it built up over the ages.

I didn't adress Kyuubi as Kurama because that would have been a sign of trust to Naruto and Kyuubi was in it for his escape from the beggining.  
In short, he doesn't giver Naruto his name so he doesn't get a name, so there. Also, Naruto's adjucha form is basically a bigger, bulkier version of Grimmjow's with stripes going along his sides, and by bulky I mean muscle, god knows some people were confused. As for Grimmchi, her hollow form is similar to her origional one but slimmer, the muscle more compact.

Also I made Naruto this strong because he had at least 8,000 years to get stronger before fighting any soul reapers. As for WHY I made him this strong, I wanted to make Aizen seem like a bitch on several occasions and what better way than have an arrancar that is 'supposed' to be under his command constantly fucking over his orders and whoopin his ass everytime he tries to force him to do anything he doesn't want to or just pissed him off.

Grimmchi will be far more powerful than Grimmjow because instead of just eating adjucha sheate plenty of vasto lordes provided by Naruto.

I don't really think this is the best work I've ever done but everybody who saw it before I posted it thought it was good so let me know what you think.

By the way, the reason I don't use any suffixes is because I don't see the point. I know it's a popular thing but it just seems like extra typeing to me. If you want to know how someone feels about someone else, READ THE DAMNED STORY!

With all that being said, HAPPY ARMAGEDDON! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, to all those who thought the world would really end, WTF is wrong with you!? ROFL 


	2. The sexy cat lady

Alright, people liked it a lot more than I thought they would honestly. Here's chapter 2

Also, if anyone would be willing to make a lemon for this fic, let me know, or ask around if you want.

By the way, I don't own anything

...  
...

When Naruto woke up with Grimmchi still asleep and snuggled up to him he was confused at first but when he remembered what happened before he went to sleep himself, the only thing stopping him from jumping around in joy was the thought of waking Grimmchi. He decided to stay laying down until Grimmchi woke up. He had to admit to himself, he was never one to stay in one place too long but this was one of the few times that he didn't think twice about staying put. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

When Grimmchi woke up she had to take a second to remember why she felt so happy and why she was pressed against something soft on all but half of her left side. When she looked to her right and saw Naruto's sleeping face she smiled and rubbed her head into Naruto's fur covered chest. She quickly noticed that she had actually started purring but she honestly didn't care. She'd looked like a panther long enough to come to terms with what she was, looked like, and the mental attitude that came with it so it was only natural that she purr when she was as happy as she was.

She felt like the luckiest hollow ever too. Not only was she in love with the greatest, strongest and, in her opinion even though she had only seen his vasto lorde form a few times, the sexiest(1) guy in all of Hueco Mundo, but he returned her feelings and was helping her get stronger.

She sighed to herself, "I don't think today can get any better than it is now."

Naruto's voice startled her, "What if I told you you'll be evolving today?" She lifted her head and saw him looking down at her with a grin on his face.

His words registered in her mind a few times, "Evolve today? How can you tell?"

He just smiled at her a little more, "I've been around long enough to know when someone's power level means they're close to evolving, and you're right on the brink. I'd say one more vasto lorde will do it."

She looked at him for a second before smileing, "I wonder what my vasto lorde form will look like."

Naruto answered her question with absolute certainty, "I'd say that, along with a major boost in power, you'll become bipedal, along with a few more things. More likely than not you'll gain fur and, maybe hair. A few bipedal animal vasto lordes I've seen over the years could freely move their bones to become quadrupedal again.  
You'll more than likely be able to do this too. Other than that, it's anyone's guess."

Grimmchi began getting up and began stretching. When she was done she looked over and saw him stareing. She just grinned, "What? Enjoying the show?"(1)

He couldn't stop the grin on his face, "I don't know. Do it again just so I can be sure. I need to think about it."

Grimmchi couldn't stop the laugh that came out of her. He had always been like this, whenever she tried to tease him and get him flustered, he would just turn it on her and most of the time it worked and she showed the only red in all of Hueco Mundo. It bothered her a lot less than it usually did though. Maybe it was because they had both admitted their feelings for eachother.

Naruto picked himself up and, after rolling his shoulders, began walking towards the mouth of the cave, "We should get out there. I already know the perfect Vasto lorde for you to eat." The grin on his face made it obvious that he was going to kill someone that had annoyed him at some point in the past.

Grimmchi couldn't contain her exitement anymore. She ran past him into the open, "Who's the Vasto lorde? From the grin on your face you're obviously going to enjoy killing them."

Naruto's grin became enormous, "It's a pompous old man named Baraggan."

...  
...

Naruto couldn't stop from laughing when he and Grimmchi saw Baraggon's 'castle'. It wasn't even a building. It was just a bunch of ruined pillars and crumbling stone floors. The only thing that looked even remotely alright was the throne on which Baraggan sat and it still looked ancient.

"HAHAHAHA, so this is the castle of the self-proclamed oldest hollow? It's just a bunch of ruins. It doesn't even have walls." He didn't really care about the castle,  
or lack-there-of. He was just trying to get Baraggan angry, and he succeeded.

Baraggan was actually shaking with rage, "HOW DARE AN ANT LIKE YOU DISRESPECT ME! I COULD DESTROY YOU IN SECONDS!"

Naruto just grinned, "Ya, you say that every time I fight you and every time I kick your old, wrinkled ass half way across this desert we call home. By the way, your little bitches are dead." He pointed to their left and there was Grimmchi, eating the unnamed and unimportant little subordinates. Baraggon couldn't beleive his...  
eyesockets. Grimmchi on the other hand was annoyed.

She looked at Naruto and, in the winniest and most adorable voice she could make, said to him, "Nyaaaaaaaaaa, I wanted to see his face when he looked over here, Naruto-koi(2). I was eating when you told him." She actually, somehow, made a pouting face, despite having the head of a panther.

Naruto was torn between shaking his head and laughing his furry ass off, so he settled for snickering. His amusment was cut short when Baraggan, with a scream of rage,  
rushed Naruto with a shout of anger, swinging an ax that he had picked up from behind his throne.

Naruto waited until the ax was 6 inches away from him before he caught it with his eyes closed, making it look like he was praying and, with a smirk on his face, said to Baraggan "Now that's not very nice, I was just talking to my pretty kitty and you go swinging an ax at someone. Now is that anyway for a 'king' to act?" The word king was practically dripping with sarcasm.

This only enraged Baraggan past the point of words. He pulled back his ax, which he only managed to get back because Naruto let go, and rushed at Naruto, who just stood with a grin on his face and his hands behind his back.

Upon reaching Naruto, Baraggan tried slashing him across the chest but a quick step backwards and Naruto was standing as peaceful as ever. This time Baraggan tried for an over-head strike but it was easily side-stepped and, for his troubles, he got a fist buried in the right side of his ribs, breaking three of them.

He stumbled back and almost collapsed, clutching his now broken ribcage with one hand, his ax being used to keep him on his legs in the other. When he looked up he was greeted with both of Naruto fur covered feet nailing him straight in the face.

He flew through a couple pillars and imbedded himself in one of the crumbling remains of one of the walls, which despite being ready to fall over itself, stayed standing.

Slowly the stone holding him crumbed, taking him to the floor with it. When the dust cleared he tried to move but his legs wouldn't work. He was confused for a second until it hit him, THIS BRAT HAD SEVERED HIS SPINE, HE WAS POWERLESS! He had only one thing left he could do, a desperation move. He threw his ax with all the strength his old and broken body could muster. This would provide Naruto with the weapon he would use to end the once proud vasto lorde.

When Naruto saw the ax coming for him he knew exactly how he could screw with old man Baraggan one last time. He grabbed it right out of the air by the handle and threw it horizontally. It flew back through the air and went straight through Baraggans neck. And so ended the 'ruler' of Hueco Mundo.

Naruto could only shake his head in disappointment. He had hoped for more from the old man who was supposedly the oldest and strongest hollow. Both were complete bullshit mind you. Oldest alive, no that was Naruto. Strongest? Again, Naruto, but still he had a reputation and he spent the entire time messing with the old man.

He eventually just sighed and rubbed his head, "Grimmchi, soup's on. Come and get it."

She walked over and looked up at him, "I thought you said he was going to give you an interesting fight. That was hardly even a fight."

Naruto looked at her, "Believe me, this was the biggest disappointment I've had in a very, very long time. I've never tried to kill him, only screw with his head but actually fighting him made it obvious that my strength vastly outclasses even greater vasto lorde."

Grimmchi was confused, "Greater vasto lorde? What do you mean by greater? Don't hollows stop getting stronger after they hit vasto lorde level?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, they just gain power differently. Instead of eating they gain power by combat. The more fights you survive, the more you learn and your body itself thinks it needs to adapt to survive, so it increases it's own spiritual pressure and functionality, things like speed, strength and endurence. My body just happened to be insanely strong when I first evolved because I had eaten the soul of a demon which, while jumping me straight to adjucha, also makes it roughly ten times harder to evolve. Anyway, you should eat Baraggan before he starts disintegrating."

Grimmchi quickly realised that he was right, "Alright, well maybe we can spar some after I evolve." With this said she got to eating Baraggan.

When she was done hher body began to pulsate. They became more and more rapid until Grimmchi seemed to explode. Naruto wasn't worried, he knew exactly what was happening, Grimmchi's ascension was taking place, the hunger that had plagued them both would never have a place in their lives again.

When the dust from the explosion was cleared Naruto was pleasantly suprised. Standing in the place of the intelligent four legged animal that he had known was, in his opinion, one sexy kitty cat.

First of all she stood on two legs instead of all fours now and She was still slim but now she had some very obvious womanly curves to her body. Her hands looked like they were covered in soft, black fur. Each finger was topped by a razor sharp claw. Her arms shared the same theme for the rest of her body, showing some powerful and compacted muscle. Her torso was still covered by the flexible bone that had made up her body as an adjucha but it had a v-cut in it to show her rather ample cleavage.

Further down, she had hips that went a little past her shoulders in width(3). Her feet look a lot like panther paws actually. What really drew his though was her face.

It looked like she had to retain a part of her mask. She lost the lower jaw of her mask, revealing full lips. Her ears actually looked like blue panther ears, they even twitched when the wind moved some of the hair on them. She had eyes that was just as blue as his own, they even had a similar tinkle in them, on that clearly said that she loved to mess with people. The upper part of the mask was still there, but it stopped at the very top of her head, after that beautiful electric blue came cascading down her back to her just above her plump butt, just above which a three foot long tail was waving lazily.

Grimmchi looked at him with a smirk on her face and opening her mouth, showing fang-like teeth, asked him, "Well, what do you think?" She put her hands on her hips,  
waiting for his answer.

His answer came with a grin, putting his finger to one of his nostrels and blowing, sending a bit of blood into the sand, "Does that answer your question? You're the only woman, in all of my ten thousand years, to get blood to come out of my nose just from being as sexy as you are."

Grimmchi must have really liked his answer because she grinned and immediatly hopped in his arms scooby-doo style and kissed his nose. She looked at him for a second before a frown found it's way onto her face.

Naruto saw it and immediatly got concerned, "What's wrong Grimmchi-hime(5)?"

Grimmchi looked at him, "It's just that I was hoping to get to kiss you on the lips but...I really don't think you can move your mouth like that."

Naruto looked suprised for a second and then upset. Not towards Grimmchi but because she was unhappy about something. He instantly brightened up, "Well there are endless possibilities in this desert. Someday, we'll find something."

Grimmchi's smile came back on her face and she began hugging Naruto, knowing that someday, she would have everything she wanted because of this man.

...  
...

Skip ahead fifty years

...  
...

They'd been looking for fifty years, and they hadn't found anything. The only lead they found was a rumor about some shinigami that's been turning adjucha into arrancar. The rumor also said that the same thing could happen for vasto lorde but it had only been used on a few.

They had been looking for a few years now and their search was about to come to an end.

They were walking through the desert when suddenly a huge and odd looking weapon was thrown at them. Of course it didn't do much good since Naruto just grabbed it right out of the air by the handle and, after seeing a chain attatched to the end of the handle, turned around and swung the blade down. The force of the whiplash from the chain actually sent the preson it was attatched to flying into a dune.

When they went over to see what it was they saw a tall and almost unhealthily thin man. He had greasy, long, black hair and an eyepatch covering his left eye. He was also currently knocked out.

Naruto took one look at his weapon and new instantly that they had found it, "This guy's an arrancar. I just need to get the scent of where ever this idiot spends most of his time and we've got the location we need." He picked up the pole-ax and, after getting a smell of it(4), immediatly knew where the base of operations was for the arrancar. As soon as he knew where it was he burst out laughing.

Grimmchi just watched him for a few seconds until she couldn't contain her curiosity any more, "What's so funny Naruto-koi?(5)"

After he calmed down enough to make understandable speech he told her, "The one place we thought we'd never have to go to again, the place where you became a vasto lorde, Baraggan's territory. That's it! That's where they set up shop." He collapsed in another fit of laughter, Grimmchi joining him seconds later from the sheer stupidity of it all. Baraggan had made his territory the perfect place for a base to be and they had killed and eaten him and just left. Someone could have just gotten there right after they left.

After they had managed to calm down they began walking towards the former location of Baraggan's 'castle'.

...  
...

Naruto was expecting more than just a giant dome when he thought of the base of operations for the guy turning hollows into arrancar. There wasn't even a door by the looks of things.

Grimmchi was confused too, "How are we going to get inside?"

Naruto looked at her for a second before grinning, "The fun and quick way." With this said he began chargeing a cero in each hand. The massive beams of destruction started at the same point but spread in two directions and went straight through the dome and exited out the top. Naruto couldn't help himself, "KNOCK KNOCK!"

Naruto and Grimmchi jumped into the...bowling ball, and began running towards the central building. Suprisingly no one stopped them, they didn't even see anyone until after Naruto had punched a hole straight into what looked like a throne room. On the throne was some guy with slicked back brown hair and a widows peak on steroids.

The guy on the throne didn't look suprised in the least...or at least his face didn't. His eyes had an obvious wtf look, "Well what do we have here?"

Naruto, feeling like pointing out the obvious, "Giant hole in the wall, badass vasto lorde and sexy vasto lorde. Nice throne by the way. We were looking for a way to become arrancar."

The guy's eyes lit up, "Well then you've come to the right place, my name is Sosuke Aizen and I'll be your superior." He flared his reiatsu to make his point.

He wasn't prepared though for both Naruto and Grimmchi to raise both their own reiatsu to the point were they each overshadowed his own.

Naruto walked up to him and grabbed him by the throat, "That was a warning. We'll consider following your orders but don't think for a second that you're better than us, because you nine thousand years too early to fight me BOY!" The last part was shouted as he choke slammed Aizen in to the ground, "Now, you're going to take us to wherever it is that you make arrancar or I'll blow your legs off and find it myself."

Aizen, knowing fullwell that Naruto could do it at this point, had them follow him to a large empty room. He opened the small pillar that the Hogyoku was in. He took it out and turned to them, "Touch this and the conversion process will begin."

Naruto and Grimmchi walked over and, just before touching it, Naruto looked at Aizen, "If anything happens that I don't like, I will kill in the most sadistic way I can possibly think of, and trust me, I have plenty of ideas."

Aizen, not believing Naruto really had that much of a sadistic mindset, looked at him sceptically, "Really, and what would that be?"

Naruto grinned, showing his razor-like teeth, "Ever wonder what would happen if you injected molten lava into someone's veins?" With his piece said Naruto and Grimmchi both touched the orb, a flash and a ruffle of bandages was the last sound they would make for a week.

Aizen however was shivering in fear, Naruto certainly painted a realistic and painful picture.

...

...  
...

As many of you may have guessed by now, I'm not very good at fight scenes so if you have any advice, I'd like to hear it.

Also, here's Grimmchi in a few different scenarios - grimmchi doodles by werewolflover25

(1) You have to remember that they're in an animalistic form so they have animalistic insticts. They'll always be attracted to eachother, weather they're four-legged,  
anthromorphic animals, like their vasto lorde forms, or arrancar.

(2) Everything's out in the open and they show every aspect of their effections.

(3) I'm trying to follow the image in the link a few lines above, just add the mask and that's what I'm trying to describe.

(4) You have no idea how weird it was writing this.

(5) Just so you know these are the only suffix I'll be useing. I don't think it's really all that necessary. 


	3. There goes the first bastard

SORRY, HAD TO RE-POST THIS.

...  
...

...  
...

Well it's been a little while since I updated anything but I got a few new games for christmas and wanted to play them for a bit. One more thing, people keep asking me when I'm going to update NOLIFE QUEEN and the answer is after this fic gets off the ground. It's a little shakey at the moment but let's see if we can't even that out.

...  
...

Where did we leave off? Wellllllll-alright, I'm not gonna do this. Naruto and Grimmchi began the process of becoming arrancar and made Aizen look like a bitch. Let's get goin.

...  
...

It had been a loooong two weeks since Aizen had gotten his ass kicked by two. He was almost ready to perminently take up residence in Hueco Mundo and he had gotten two insanely powerful vasto lordes added to his army. He had a few problems though, for one they were dozens of times stronger than him, they were obviously going to do whatever they damn well pleased, and, worst of all, the guy scared the shit out of him...that wasn't a joke, he really crapped his pants when he mentioned the lava, not that he would tell anybody.

Currently he was sitting at the end of a long table, his faithful bitches, Tousen and Gin, sitting on either side of him. Down the table was a variety of people, each completly different than the rest.

The first was a huge muscle-bound brute with a stupid look on his face. He also had three ridges on top of his head along with the only hair he had being a pony tail.  
His mask shard covered his bottom jaw. This was Yammy Llargo.

The next was a laid-back looking with a peachfuzz goatee. He had shaggy black hair and had a lazy look in his eyes but seemed like an ok person altogether. His mask shard was located around his neck, looking very much like a necklace. This was Coyote Starrk.

Sitting across from him was a blonde haired woman with a collar raised to shield her face from view. Her shirt didn't leave much to the imagination either. Her mask shard was a face mask that, if one were able to see lower, would see covered her down to her nipples. This was Tia Harribel.

Next to her was a deathly pale man with green eyes with slitted pupils that looked like they were made of glass. The only distinguishing trait he had were the green tearstreaks going down his face starting from the center of his eye lids. His mask shard was half of a helmet on the left side of his head. This was Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Across from him was the tall lanky man that Naruto had chain whipped into the ground. his mask shard and hollow hole were both located behind his eyepatch. His name was Nnoitra Gilga.

Next to him was a very effeminate looking man with three pink stars above his left eye. His mask shard was located on the left side of his head and a fragment of an upper jaw. His name was Luppi Antenor. (1)

Across from him was a dark skinned man who looked like a voodoo priest. His mask shard looked like a very small bone mohawk. His name was Zommari Rureaux.

Next to him was a pink haired man that actually looked like what would happen if Sakura and Orochimaru had a kid, yes he's that ugly. His mask fragment was a pair of glasses. This was Szayelaporro Granz.

Across from him was an odd looking person. It always spoke in a duel voice, one deep, the other high pitched. It also wore a massive mask over it's actual "head". As for it's head, it was actually a glass tank with two little heads floating in it.

Aizen, after realizing that this silence was uncofertable and everyone had been staring at him, decided to let them know what was going on, "Two weeks ago, two monsterously powerful vasto lordes broke into Las Noches and demanded I turn them into arrancar-" He was interupted by Nnoitra, "What, you just call a meeting to tell us we need to step up security?"

Aizen, knowing full well about what happened when Nnoitra attacked them, decided to say the most jackass thing he could think of, "No, I was forced to turn them into arrancar. It was the same couple that chain-whipped you into the sand and didn't even bother eating you. They should be coming out of it any time now."

Nnoitra's reaction was what you would expect if a jackass found out that someone that kicked your ass was vulnerable, he grinned like a maniac and disappeared, obviously going to kill them while they were vulnerable.

Tosen was about to go after him but he didn't need to. He came flying through a wall, a fifty wall trail made it obvious where he came from. They all turned to the string of holes only to see Naruto walking through the last one...a very naked Naruto. He actually looked almost exactly like he had in life but he was had prominent muscles, more so than an olympic swimmer but less than a body builder. That and his hair was pure white. Upon closer inspection it would show that his mask fragment actually worked it's way into his hair, giving it it's white color. He also looked like he was going to murder Nnoitra.

Aizen quickly pieced together what happened. They must have just completed their transformation and Nnoitra tried to get a glimpse of Grimmchi naked, and Naruto took exception to that. He had to do what he could to stop Naruto or He could need to find a new quinta espada.

He adressed Naruto as quckly as possible, flash stepping in front of him too, "Naruto, I think he's had enough."

Naruto, despite being naked as the day he was born, stopped in his tracks, "I think I'll be the judge of whether or not he's had enough. He knew that Grimmchi was naked and he stayed to get a glimpse of something that only I get to see." He would have continued but Grimmchi suddenly appeared, fully clothed, and looked at Naruto with a grin on her face.

"Not that the view isn't nice Naruto-koi, you should get some pants on." Despite what she was saying the hungry look in her eye when she saw his sausage.

Naruto though answered with the best thing he's said in a long time, "Naw, I like to feel the breeze on the kielbasa and meatballs." He actually managed to say all of this with a straight face. (I wouldn't have been able to say half of it without laughing my ass off)

Grimmchi just looked at him for a few seconds, "If you don't get some pants on then they're not gonna get the honey glaze for a very long time. (2)

Naruto moved so fast Grimmchi couldn't even see him. It was like pants materialized on him, a pout on his face while he looked to his left, "Fine, ruin my fun." It was mumbled but everyone understood exactly what he was saying.

Grimmchi walked up to him and planted a huge kiss on his lips. When she finally pulled back her eyes were hazy, "Even better than I imagined, you are definatly getting a treat later." The way she said 'treat' made a shiver of anticipation work it's way down Naruto's spine.

Luppi however, being arrogant after receiving his espada rank just a few days prior, decided to open his big mouth, "This is what Lord Aizen was so worried about? Some muscle-bound fool and a blue haired bimbo." He had a smirk on his face while saying this, basically telling them that they couldn't do anything about what he was saying, even if they wanted to. He was going to be finding out real quick that saying something like that was a mistake.

Naruto was about to kill him for the coment at Grimmchi's expense but he didn't get the chance since she beat him to it, she herself pissed for the coment at Naruto's expense.

Luppi was torn to pieces before he could even talk anymore than he already had, and guess what, I'm going to explain it all.

...  
...

Warning Torture

...  
...

First, Grimmchi thrust her hand into Luppi's torso and pulled out his stomach and promptly stuffed it down his throat. Then she ripped his arms off and shoved his right arm through his calves, going through one and then the other, before leaving it lodged there. His left leg was given the same treatment to his thigh.

Then she went to crushing his toes, one joint at a time.

When she was done with that she used her newly aquirred sword to cut his balls off. Then she ripped out his eye balls and replaced the to sets with it's oposite.

Then she ripped his tounge out, blood spewing everywhere.

Then, after getting her anger under control again, she tore out the vein that supplied blood to his brain and let it dangle in the air.

Half a second later he succumbed to his injuries.

...  
...

All done

...  
...

Now everybody was terrified at this woman who had just torn an espada to literal pieces.

Naruto on the other hand, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, do it again on this guy!" He grabbed Nnoitra byy the head and held him towards Grimmchi.

Aizen though, despite almost crapping his pants AGAIN, walked over, "We've already lost one espada today, I'd rather not lose another."

Naruto just sighed, "Fine, what espada rank are we?"

Aizen told him, "Actually I don't assign espada rank, I assign the title espada and whoever is strongest gets the highest rank." He then sent a small blast of reiatsu at them.

Everyone from Yammy to Nnoitra felt their tattoos changeing.

When they all checked their ranks were very different.

Yammy had rank 2.

Starrk had rank 3.

Harribel had rank 4.

Ulquiorra had rank 5.

Nnoitra had rank 6.

But the biggest shocker was when they looked over at Naruto and Grimmchi.

On Grimmchi's left shoulder was a 1 and on Naruto's chest, right above his hollow hole was a 0.

Everybody was too shocked for words.

...  
...

It's late and I thought this would be a good enough spot to finish on.

grimmchi doodles by werewolflover25 - She's wearing the clothes on the upper left

Naruto's just wearing standard arrancar pants. His actual attire will be explained next chapter

(1) I liked it when Grimmjow killed Luppi so I changed it a bit to make it still work into the fic.

(2) I'm using a lot of meat analogies, aren't I.


	4. question for you

By the way, Sakura bashing will happen but who else do you want me to bash. Remember, Sasuke is dead for good. 


	5. Meeting future inlaws

Alright, let's start.

By the way, if anyone wants to make their own version of this, go ahead. Admittedly I'm not much of a writer, I'm more of an idea guy. If you need an idea for a weapon I'm your guy.

By the way, I gotta say something to authors who write about prototype. The blacklight virus is not affected in any way by water, it was raining in both games on multiple occasions. The only reason they jumped straight out of the water was because they didn't need to do anything in the water.

One more thing, people keep asking me why I made those meat analogies in the last chapter. The reason is, I like meat a bit too much, to the point were that, plus my large amount of body hair is the reason my nickname is Grizzly. The fact that I'm kind of built like a bear doesn't help either. By that I mean I have a bit, not a lot, but a bit of meat on my bones but I'm stronger than most people my size, and considering I'm among the bigger people in their junior year in high school. Well I'll let you do the math.

Bashing with consist of - Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Byakuya, Mayuri, and Yamamoto. Yamamoto I will remove if you want. As for why there are only three from Naruto's time, I can't have everybody pissing him off and a lot of them never really showed him any animosity. Kiba didn't either but I personally don't like Kiba, he seems like the type to treat women like objects, not people.

Vote on whether or not you want Yamamoto to stop being bashed.

Little side note, I don't do the suffix thing. The most I do is like Sochi(son) or Musume(daughter), I don't even do the kaa-san/tou-san thing, it's gonna be mom and dad. The reason I didn't/won't do this in my other fic is because they're in Europe and they don't use those there, kinda adds an unnecessary Japanese twist that doesn't belong.

Disclaimer:

Croc: Well this is the first time I've openly addressed people while doing a disclaimer. It's kinda weird honestly. Anyway, Naruto, Grimmchi? You wanna cover my ass?

...silence

Croc: Hello?

... more silence

Croc: DAMMIT, WHERE ARE YOU TWO!?

Naruto and Grimmchi suddenly jumped out of the closet, clothes barely on and sexhead(sex equivalent of bedhead):CROC DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING AND IF HE INTERRUPTS US AGAIN HE'LL BE SORRY!" Then they jumped back in the closet.

Croc:...EXCUSE ME!?

I run to the closet and open it and suddenly stuff that shouldn't even be able to fit in there gets thrown at me. Case and point would be a canoe, computer desk, jet ski, sofa, lazy boy chair, and a grill.

Croc:OKAY, OKAY!

I shut the door.

Croc: Good god, I knew I shouldn't of let Naruto put those hiraishin symbols on all his favorite things. Anyway, enjoy the story of bitchy one and bitchy two.

Closet opens with Naruto and Grimmchi glaring at me.

Croc:...I'm onna go to Amantes, you want anythin?

Naruto:Meatball Parmesan sandwich.

Grimmchi:Salmon pizza.

Croc:K, be back in ten minutes.

Two things, one, there were no typos in there, I really talk like that, I don't saw gonna, I say onna. I usually say of, not have. I don't say anything, I say anythin...actually whenever a word ends with I-N-G I just leave out the G.

Anyway, two, Amantes really is a local pizza shop that sells amazing pizza and sandwiches. In fact, those two things I mentioned are real menu items. There is something there for everybody, plus they got a bitchin arcade. :)

...  
...

Everyone was speechless when they saw what just transpired. Not only had Luppi been literally torn to pieces but every Espada went down a rank and Yammy, the strongest espada before this whole thing, went down to the second espada.

Naturally, he wasn't too happy about that, "I can't believe this! These two show up all of a sudden and send me back two ranks!?" He rounded on the two, "Where did you two come from anyway! We should have heard about you a long time ago!"

Naruto and Grimmchi just looked at each other for a second, then at Yammy and said in a voice like you would use when explaining something complicated to a child, "We were in a magical place called a desert. You know the giant area covered in sand all around us." Really, if you're gonna ask a stupid question, you will get a stupid answer.

Yammy went red in the face, "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! HOW DID YOU TWO GET SO STRONG!?" Maybe there was a way he could become the strongest again.

Grimmchi answered, "Well I wouldn't be anywhere near as strong as I am now without Naruto's help. Actually I'd more than likely be dead if it wasn't for him. He saved me from being eaten one day a few hundred years ago. After that I traveled with him and he helped me become a vasto lorde, he became one a few days after I met him. He also showed me the way that vasto lorde grow in strength."

Aizen immediately took interest in that. If he knew how vasto lorde grew stronger than maybe he could find a way to reverse it to make them weak enough to get them under his thumb. "Really, and how is that?"

Naruto looked at Aizen, "Survive more battles than any other. Fight until your bones break, your teeth ache, you cry tears of blood, until the only taste you have in your mouth is from the blood in the air. OR, do what I did." He grabbed Grimmchi by the waist and pulled her close. "Find a sexy and beautiful girl and grow strong together." He punctuated this last bit with giving Grimmchi a soft kiss which she gladly returned.

Aizen, realizing that he wasn't going to get any useful information out of this, just sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'll be enacting my plans soon. After tomorrow I won't be going between here and Soul Society anymore. Now that this headache is over, you're all dismissed."

Naruto quickly piped up, "Aizen, which is the nicest room?"

Aizen, not knowing were this was going answered like an idiot, "The one I was going to use for myself down the hall and to the right. Why?"

Naruto answered with a grin, "Because that room belongs to Grimmchi and I now. Thanks for the information by the way, saved us the trouble of asking around."

Gin, noticing all of the weird things that nobody else seemed to care about, asked, "Why has your hair been drooping more and more this entire time? It started out spiked but now it's falling down."

Naruto checked and, sure enough, it was. His hair was hanging down his face like small silver strings. He thought about it for a second before snapping his fingers with a grin, "It must be the mask powder in my hair. It's small enough to seem and feel like normal hair but it adds enough weight to it to make my normal hair style impossible."

Grimmchi, still standing next to him with his arm around her waist, smiled at him, "I like it. It gives you a wild look."

Naruto grinned back at her, "And thus, I move on."

With this said they were about to leave before Naruto remembered something, "Right, we never introduced ourselves. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Grimmchi answered right after him, "And I'm Grimmchi Jeagerjaques."

With this said they both disappeared in a burst of static, both noticing Aizen, Tosen, and Gin looking shocked.

Tosen, after regaining his composure, looked to his keeper(1) "Isn't Namikaze the last name for the captain and lieutenant of the zero division? Do you think there's any connection between the three?"

Aizen didn't even have to think about it, "I hope not, at the moment, not even all of the Espada fighting together, that would be willing to fight anyway, could beat Minato and Kushina. Naruto, and, there's no questioning where her loyalties lie, Grimmchi would join them in a fight against us and we wouldn't even last thirty seconds. We'd be slaughtered."

They never noticed the small burst of static that was sounded just outside the door.

...  
...

Naruto and Grimmchi were both grinning like crazy people. After going back to get Naruto's zanpaktou, which he had left behind in his need to deliver Nnoitra's ass-kicking, they began walking to their bed chamber that Aizen so nicely 'gave' them. They were actually a bit surprised that Naruto had a couple of combat knives and a couple of knuckled gauntlets that closely resembled grates for his zanpaktou. The blades weren't the same either, one was bigger than the other. The larger one, easily two feet long and double edged, it also had a tassel at the bottom of the pommel. The smaller one didn't really have any distinguishing features but it was six inches long, obviously meant to be used with stealth.

Holding blades parallel to the ground, he pressed his hand flat against the edge and began to drag it to the opposite edge, then he did the same with the other side.  
When he looked, his hands had two, small nicks in the skin, and considering his hierro could take a hydrogen bomb(2) and allow him to walk away without a scratch, he could say with certainty that his knives could cut through damn-near anything.

Next they went to the clothes room, it wasn't all that important so they didn't really give it an important name. When Naruto walked out he looked like he was ready for war. (appearance at bottom)

Grimmchi suddenly yawned, "I don't know about you but I really am tired. I don't think we really slept while we were turning. It might have been more like suspended animation. Let's go to bed."

Naruto smiled softly at her, "Alright, let's go to bed."

With everything they needed to do out of the way they warped to their bed chambers. They were a bit disappointed when they saw it though.

"Ummm, we need to decorate a little. There should be more in an apartment sized bedroom than an Ultrabed(3). BUT! That's a job for another day. Let's get some shut eye."

He picked Grimmchi up and carried her to bed. Laying her down and putting her under the covers, climbing in after her. She snuggled up to him and as they lay there Naruto couldn't help but think, 'Tomorrow is going to be a good day somehow. I can feel it.'

His eyes closed and, after listening to the soft breath of the love of his after-life for a few minutes, fell asleep himself.

...  
...

Naruto and Grimmchi both woke up when they felt a strange power coming from the throne room. It seemed like a garganta but with a more positive energy than any garganta used. Quickly sonidoing(4) to the room that Naruto knew was going to belong to him and Grimmchi soon enough, they saw Aizen, Gin, and Tosen enter a Japanese style gate with the destination concealed by a screen of white. As soon as they entered the gate closed but it was obvious were they went, Aizen had only been talking about destroying soul society every damn opportunity he got since they had met the psycho.

Naruto knew exactly what to do, "You wanna go and mess with him in a few hours? We need to get some breakfast before we do anything."

Grimmchi thought for a second, "Sure, why not? We can start screwing with his head later." The massive grin on her face clearly said she was gonna enjoy screwing up Aizen's plans before they decided to kill him.

Naruto grinned back. He had to admit, her attitude towards a lot of things had rubbed off on him, and he didn't really care when they killed him all that much either.

...  
...

Up to Sokyoku Hill every damn thing is the same as canon, alright? Skipping all that crap.

...  
...

"You have something I need." These were the words that left Aizen's mouth right before he thrust his oddly green and scaly looking hand through Rukia's chest. When he pulled his hand back, grasped in his palm was a small gem inside of a glass shell.(5)

Everybody chose this time to show up. What no one really expected though was for a golden Senkaimon to open up, or for four people to walk out.

One was a blonde haired man with shoulder length hair. He was wearing a normal shinigami Shihakusho but he had a white jacket on over it that had red flames on the bottom.

Next to him was a red haired woman that wore the same attire as him except her jacket had bloody habanero written on it.

Next to her was a man with very long white spiked hair. He didn't wear a coat but he had a headband with the words toad oil written on it.

Lastly there was a woman with blonde hair tied into two pony tails. She wore a jacket with the words slug medic written on the back.

These people were Minato Namikaze, Kushina Namikaze, Jiraiya Gama, and Tsunade Senju.

Aizen summed up his thoughts in one word, "Shit!"

Minato decided to figure what was going on, "Someone want to tell me why I suddenly sensed an incredibly strange and negative spiritual pressure?(6)

All of the shinigami, save Yamamoto who knew who they were, had confused looks on their faces but pointed at Aizen, who had long since thrown Rukia at Renji, just because he could, and called Gin and Tosen to his side, both of them basically signaling the menos grande they had to open the garganta and get there ass's out of there.

When multiple garganta opened opened he smirked but it quickly fell off his face and was replaced with the look of a man that knew full well his death might be here when he saw Naruto and Grimmchi, with smiles on their faces, walking out with bits and pieces of the menos grande disintegrating behind them.

Naruto spoke first, "Well, isn't this interesting, three morons trying to run as soon as the situation begins turning sour for them. How you managed to get all of the arrancar to follow you, I'll never know, you're absolutely pathetic." He stopped to look at all the assembled shinigami, all but four of whom had drawn their swords and had them pointed at him. The ones who didn't though were the ones who knew him in the past(7), his hair and height might have changed but he still looked enough like himself for them to recognize them.

However, that didn't mean they weren't doing excellent impressions of fishes. Unfortunately this gave the jackass trio the time they needed to go through the closing garganta, leaving Naruto and Grimmchi to have a family reunion/ meeting the folks moment.

Minato, pulling himself together enough to make coherent speech finally spoke up, "Naruto?"

That caught his attention. He turned his head and saw four people he never thought he would see again. His parents and god parents.

He barely stopped himself from cracking a joke, "I'm actually a little surprised you recognized me." He paused to scratch his head, "I don't exactly look like I used to."

Kushina spoke next, "Sochi, where have you been? You should have been sent to Soul Society centuries ago." She had a pretty good idea but hoped she was wrong.

Her fears were confirmed though, when he pulled the overall straps to the sides and then off his arms, exposing his hollow hole. Tears began forming in her eyes. She figured he was probably here to fight them. She suddenly tensed when he put the straps back on and began walking towards the four of them with a completely blank look on his face.

They all put their hands on their swords when he was a few feet away from them. When he got to Kushina everybody was about to draw their swords and strike but froze when his arms shot out and wrapped her in a hug.

He couldn't help but speak softly to her when he saw the tears running down her face, "I'm glad I can see you again mom. It's been far too long."

Kushina, relieved to know that she wasn't going to have to fight him, wrapped her arms around him and openly wept, "Sochi, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry we didn't save you from life as a hollow."

Naruto chuckled softly, "Mom, it isn't your fault, that lied with Kyuubi...before I ate him at least." He pulled back from the hug, keeping his hands on her shoulders. "But several good things came from my time as a hollow. Patience, combat training, common sense, and best of all."

He motioned for Grimmchi to come over, "I found someone that I can spend eternity with." He placed his hand on the small of Grimmchi's back and pulled her close, while she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a soft kiss.

When they separated Naruto turned back to his mother, "Mom, this is Grimmchi, my best friend, lover, and, I pray to every damn thing that listens, future wife."

Grimmchi walked over and stood in front of Kushina. She hated to admit it, but she was nervous as hell. This was her lover's parents, the fact that she was surrounded by people who were also important to him didn't help.

The reaction she got was pretty good but it definitely wasn't what she expected. First of all, she definitely didn't expect to hear a high pitched squeal or to be suddenly hugged. She also didn't expect to hear the rapid fire talk of how proud she was to meet her future daughter-in-law, "IT'LL BE GREAT, WE CAN GO SHOPPING, HAVE SPA DAYS, AND GET OUR NAILS DONE! WHEN SHOULD WE SCHEDULE THE WEDDING!? WE SHOULD HAVE IT IN THE SPRING, IT'LL BE SO ROMANTIC-" Someone had to stop her.

And that someone turned out to be Naruto, "MOM! Take it down a notch. You're jumping ahead a while alright? I would love to be married to Grimmchi but we got a lot of things we all have to do before we can, namely killing Aizen." That caught everyone's attention.

Yamamoto spoke, wanting answers, "Aizen said that he ruled the hollows, why would you betray him?"

Naruto answered, "Well in all fairness, you need to be loyal to someone before you can betray them. The only reason we haven't killed him yet is because it's fun as hell to screw with his head and constantly remind him that he isn't anywhere near the strongest person out there. Grimmchi and I remind him every day."

Yamamoto waited a few seconds before replying, "Well all that aside, is there a reason that we shouldn't kill you now?"

Naruto grinned at him, "Well aside from the fact that I could kill everyone here and I'm about ten thousand years older than you, I haven't shown you any animosity."

The age comment caught Jiraiya's attention, "What are you talking about brat? I'm only about a thousand years old and I died a little before you did."

The answer surprised everybody, "I learned thousands of years ago that time in Heuco Mundo, time moves much faster than in anywhere else and when hollows become arrancar they decide how old they look, some think that they should look older, while others think they should look younger. Grimmchi and I decided on about twenty-three years old appearance wise. Age wise, I'm a little over ten thousand. Grimmchi is about seventy-five hundred."

Grimmchi, finally managing to tear herself away from the still babbling Kushina who was being almost dragged away by Minato, went over to meet Naruto's godparents.

She walked over to Tsunade and extended her hand, hoping for a more reasonable greeting than her last one, "Hello, I'm Grimmchi, it's nice to meet someone who Naruto was so close to when he was alive."

Tsunade grinned at her and shook the hand that was offered, "Nice to meet you too, I'm Tsunade. It's good to know the little brat found a good woman after all this time. Make sure to keep him out of trouble, he has a knack for finding it."

Grimmchi didn't like the sound of that, "NYAAAAA, but trouble's half the fun of life. The other half is the fun you can have in the bedroom." The last bit was said with a sultry grin.

Jiraiya say the grin and heard the comment though. He then did a very good impression of a rocket with the blood shooting out of his nose. They didn't even know where he landed.

Grimmchi, after looking in the distance to try to find him and having no luck, turned to everyone else, "Does that happen a lot?"

Everybody, even Naruto and the ever stoic Byakuya, and the ever insane Mayuri, spoke at the exact same damn time, "Every fucking day."

...

...  
...

fc07. /fs26/f/2008/148/a/4/Naruto_OC_wha_by_ remove the space - What Naruto looks like.

(1) We all know Tosen is Aizen's willing bitch.

(2) Roughly five times stronger than an atomic bomb.

(3) Honestly, that is a real bed size.

(4) Is that the right way to put it?

(5) For those of you who don't know the series all that well, there were originally two hogyoku, one made by Aizen and one by Urahara. Aizen fused the two together but he still could make arrancar with just his.

(6) I'm making up this crap as I go along so bear with me here.

(7) They had large amounts of chakra, the essence of life, when they died, that's gotta do something for the afterlife, so why not allow them to keep their memories?

I didn't bash anybody this time because I need some feedback on weather or not one more person from each half of the fic should be bashed. Kushina and Minato can't be bashed because they were dead, they couldn't be there for him and if they just ran, who's to say the fox wouldn't have just kept killing more villages after it was done with Konoha, eventually finding them again. Jiraiya couldn't because he was keeping tabs on Akatsuki, trying to keep Naruto alive longer, admittedly, yes, he could have done more but he didn't really abandon him. Tsunade wasn't even in the village at the time and didn't know he wasn't happy.

Anyway, one more person from each world can be bashed. Choose one person from each in the review and I'll let you know who won in the next chapter. Same rules as usual alright?


	6. Real pic location

It's been brought my my attention that the link for the picture got screwed up. There's another one on my profile.


End file.
